Nightmares
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: I realized, Clare was my escape from the nightmares, as Julia lay dormant in my mind, my hand entertwined with the sleeping girl's beside me. I'm sorry Julia. Eclare.


**So I'm gonna try some Degrassi fics, to start fresh from my anime streak. This'll be set er... I guess before Vegas Night. When Clare still gives Eli time to "get over" Julia. **

.

**Nightmares**

_"Eli, you can't be serious!" Julia yelled, her eyes glued on her boyfriend. She crosses her arms. Eli frowns. _

_"Well how else am I supposed to act, Julia?" He yelled back, his voice echoing against his room walls. He sighs, holding his anger down, looking his girlfriend in the eyes. _

_"Why didn't you tell me your step mother hit you?" He said in the calmest voice possible. Julia throws up her hands in exhaustion. _

_"Because it wasn't that big of a deal, Eli. I dealt with it, and it didn't happen again." She points to her now healed eye. "See? No bruise." _

_Eli growls, stepping closer to her. _

_"Julia.." _

_"Eli." She counters, glaring at his pale handsome face. He makes a noise in his throat. _

_"What if it does happen again, Julia? What if it gets worse?" His tone turns angry again. Julia rolls her eyes. _

_"It won't, and you know what, Eli? I'm just going to go home, I'm tired, I have a headache and I really don't want to have this conversation right now." She rubs her temples, moving towards her shoes and bag on the floor, shrugging on her jacket. _

_"Julia." His voice rises. She turns to him, sighing as she kisses his cheek. _

_"Don't drive me home, Eli, I have to take my bike, before it rains. I'll see you tomorrow." She pulls open his front door, staring out into the street light and dark clouds overhead. _

_"Wait-Julia!" He yells as she steps out, closing the door on his voice. He sighs in defeat, trudging upstairs to shower. He lets the cold water his his skin, loosening the headache at the back of his mind. _

_He steps out clean and dripping wet, twenty minutes later, a towel wrapped around his pale hips. He changes into fresh clothes. As he sits on the couch downstairs, he realizes his feet are tremendously cold, and throws his boots back on, as he flicks on __the television to the news. _

_"Just in, an accident occured a few miles from the popular hang out The Dot. Apparently a girl riding a bike home got caught in the rain and was it by a car going the oppisite way, and the driver claims to have not seen her due to the dark..." Eli's eyes widen, as he tries to hold down what little food is in his stomach. _

_The tv flashes to the scene, with a silver car pulled over, its headlights still blaring, police crowded around a body lying on the road. He recognizes the black hair and pale face..._

_"JULIA!" He screams to the tv, the remote dropping from is grasp. He stands up, his hands now grabbing for his keys, throwing open the front door, not caring that he is only in jeans and a tshirt. His boots splash through the water on the pavement, as the cold rain hits his neck and face. He slams the door of his hearse, putting it in drive, and speeds down towards the police flooded road. _

_His body seems lifeless, not in control, as he speeds over numorous red lights, and turns, almost crashing twice. In his view he sees the grassy park nearby through his windshield wipers and splattering rain. _

_He slams on the breaks, throwing open the door of Morty, running to the crime scene tape. He screams her name again, watching her non-moving body lay on the pavement, her bike next to her, lying on its side. Running under the police tape, he pushes away the restricting hands of the officers. _

_"Sir, you shouldn't be here-" _

_"Mister, you need to stay behind the tape-" _

_"Sir! This is a crime scene, not a-" _

_He ignores the angered voices, droping to his knees before Julia._

_"Julia.." His hand darts over her closed eyelids, cut and bloody face, to her black and now matted bloody hair. Two arms wind around his chest, and pull him up and away from her lifeless body. _

_"NO!" He screams, trying to pull free. _

_"I'm sorry sir, she's been unresponsive for several minutes we've already called it in as 10:57.." Thats all he hears before his heartbeat explodes in his eardrums, and the world goes black. The last thing he can remember is leaning over,his tears mixing with the rain running down his face, and gagging, still trying to keep down his leafover dinner with what little strength he has left. _

_"Julia.." _

_"Julia.." _

_"JULIA!" _

I sit up, my heartbeat and own screaming voice exploding in my ears. My chest rises heavily, as I try to regain my breathing. My eyes adjust to the darkness of the living room. I glance around, looking for the clock on the wall, by the bookshelf. I finally catch it out of the corner of my vision, my eyes squinting to read the hands.

1:34.

I frown, wiping my sweaty dark hair away from my forehead, getting up, cracking my back. My thoughts drift to April 22, 2009. The familiar vertigo comes, and I grip the sofa arm, trying to shake of the spinning sensation in my head. I regain my balance and move slowly towards the kitchen, listening to the familiar quietness of the house.

My hands find a glass in the sink, and I turn the tap, filling the glass with cooling water, gulping it down. My eyes close, the water soothing my dry throat and cracked lips. Putting the glass back in the sink hearing it collide with the bottom with a small _clink!_, I fumble around in my pockets for my phone, finding a certain contact in my address book.

_Clare, are you awake? _

I text her with a fast pace, the light from my phone illuminating the dark kitchen. I walk back towards the living room and stairs, my foot colliding with the coffe table leg. The throbbing pain shoots up my leg.

"Shit." I mutter, grinding my teeth.

I limp up the stairs, getting to my bedroom door, feeling my phone vibrate. I pull it out, the light illuminating the darkness again.

_Ofcourse Eli. _

_Is everything okay?_

_My parents are away for the week, and I have to rewrite my English essay, remember? That's why I'm loosing sleep. _

I can practically hear the sarcasm in her words at the last words. I manage to smirk, using the light to open the lock on my door, as I text her back, kicking open the wooden door.

_Fine, I just had a nightmare, and can't exactly go back to sleep._

I push through the mess in my room, moving over to my bed, grabbing a pillow. My eyes dart to the picture on my bedside table.

Two dark eyes and a pale face stare back at me.

"Julia.." I whisper, staring at the scowling girl in the frame.

My phone vibrates again, and my eyes pull away, blinking the tears back. My hand grips my phone.

_Well you could try getting some tea, or hot chocolate to relax a bit, or read a book. Just don't stress out. Do you want to talk about it?_

My hands grace the keyboard on the screen of my phone, before I shove it back in my pocket, putting the pillow under my arm, and grab a dark throw from my closet, pushing the boxes of items back in.

_Thanks, Clare. Its nothing that I haven't had a nightmare about before. I'll be fine._

Shutting my door and putting the lock back on, I walk down the hall peering into my parents room seeing my mother curled up on the big bed. I can't help but smile slightly, as I walk back downstairs, throwing the blanket and pillow on the couch. The front door behind me creaks open, and Bullfrog walks in, shutting it quietly behind him. I stare at him. He jumps seeing me standing by the couch.

"Oh! Eli, bud, you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing up?" He clutches his chest, smirking slightly.

"Sorry, Dad. I was just getting water." I fake a yawn, seing him throw off his boots, heading towards the stairs.

"Well get to sleep, its not a weekend. Sorry I came in so late, night." He tiptoes upstairs, and I hear the door of my parents room shut.

I lie down, throwing the blanket over myself, shivering. I pull out my phone again, checking it.

_Alright, well if thats all you need, I have to get back to my 'crappy essay'. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Mr. Critique._

A half grin appears on my face, before I text her goodnight, and turn over onto my side, closing my eyes.

I feel myself slip back into the same nightmare.

_"Eli, you can't be serious!" Julia yelled, her eyes glued on her boyfriend. She crosses her arms. Eli frowns. _

I almost smirk in my sleep as I feel the deja vu settling in my mind.

.

The next day I slide to the floor, under Adam's locker, my eyes falling shut. I feel someone kick my shin. I groan, cracking open an eye.

"You", Adam says, grinning, "look like shit." He kicks my leg again and I release a string of curses, my eyes closing again. He laughs, sitting next to me.

"Dude, what happened? Did you spend too much time last night talking to Clare-bear?" He sings, slightly. I frown turning my head towards him, my eyes opening again.

"No, dimwit. I couldn't sleep. Barely got an hour. How much time till the bell for Homeroom anyway?" I mumble. Adam cracks another laugh.

"About fifteen-twenty minutes." He checks his watch poking me.

"What?" I mutter, my head drooping, trying to get some sleep.

"Guess who's _sauntering _towards you." He whispers, getting up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. A small blush graces over my cheeks, as I open my eyes as Clare walks up to us, fixing her blouse.

"Goldsworthy. Adam." She greets, smiling at my obvious frown. Adam smiles at her.

"Morning, Clare. I have to go find Drew, I'll see you guys later." He waves over his shoulder, dissapearing into the crowd of people.

I stare at Clare, still frowning.

"You have dark spots all under your eyes." She deadpans at me. I smirk.

"Why the last name greeting, _Edwards_?" I brace myself, pushing my arms up, with my body, leaning against the lockers. She smiles innocently.

"You eaned it, by making me rewrite "The Wonders of the World." Her fingers trace the dark spots under my eyes, causing my ears to grow hot.

"There were no opinions in it, Clare." I mutter, my hand shifting my heavy backpack.

She just rolls her eyes, smiling again, turning to wave at Alli across the noisy hallway.

"I have to go give Alli her homewok back from yesterday, I'll see you in English?" She batts her eyes unintentionally, a blush coming to her cheeks. It makes her look really cute. I can't help but smile, and nod as she walks away from me, her short curly, red hair bounding against her shoulders.

I pull my French book out of my bag, flipping it to a random page, attempting to study for the upcoming exams before break and Vegas Night.

.

I manage to get to English early, and get about ten minutes of sleep. A hand shakes my shoulder lightly.

"Eli.."

I remain silent and unresponsive.

"Eli.."

I frown this time.

"Julia, I'm trying to sleep." I mutter still half consious. The hand shakes harder, and I groan, opening my eyes, meeting the ink on the soft paper.

"_Eli._" The voice says gently. I pull my head up from my textbook lying on my desk.

"Nhh?" I mutter, aware of the girl in front of me giggling. She covers her mouth, her lips curling into a smile.

"Eli, you have marks on your face from your book." Clare says, putting her bag on the floor, sitting at the desk in front of me, her torso twisting in my direction. I frown again, my hand tracing over a red indent on my cheek.

"Damn." I sigh, yawning. I lean back, stretching.

"You.. er.. you called me Julia in your sleep when I tried to wake you." Clare looks down, slightly embarrassed. I open my mouth slightly, my face becoming pink.

"Sorry." I mutter, slamming my textbook shut, rubbing my eyes. She smiles innocently.

"Its alright. Hey, since we have the English exam coming up, I was wondering if you wanted to come over later today and study?" She twists a lock of her hair around her index finger. I shake my messy hair and fix my rumpled striped shirt, contemplating.

"Yeah, sure. I have to fix an old leak on Morty after school, gotta head over to Jay's autoshop for somethings. So I'll be over about ... five? Six?"

The bell rings and students enter the classroom, taking their seats.

"Alright. Its supposed to be a big storm tonght, be careful driving okay?" I think of Julia for a second before nodding at her.

She smiles, turning in her seat to face Ms. Dawes.

.

The rain starts to hit Morty's windshield as I turn into Jay's. Getting out the car, I walk into the shop, hearing the little bell over the door jingle. Jay looks up at me.

"Hey, Eli. What can I get cha?" He shifts the papers in his hands, clipping them together, throwing them in a folder.

"I need a new air freshener, and some nuts and bolts." I head to the first aisle, grabbing the packeted fresheners. I turn towards the next aisle, my eyes darting over the labels of the screws.

"Hey, question. When was the last time you got Morty's tires changed here? Got deleted from the computer, I have to relog it." Jay yells from over the other side of the small store. I tilt my head, trying to remember the date.

"About a year ago I think. Maybe November?" He grunts, and I hear him typing at the computer. The rain hits the rooftop of the store. I pick up a package of bolts, and pull out my wallet, heading back over to the counter. Jay rings up my items, taking my twenty dollar bill.

"How's that chick you got a crush on? Cassie, her name or something?" He takes off his basball cap, running a hand through his hand before putting it back on. I take my change of the couter, shoving the bills in my wallet and the coins into my pocket. I grab the bag, my ears turning pink.

"Clare. And I don't like her like that." Or do I? I wonder. Jay smirks, pointing to the door.

"You best get along now, I hear thunder. Don't crash, you hear me? I won't fix your glass." I smirk, nodding, shoving open the door. I run to Morty, getting back in, pulling out of the dirt road towards Clare's house.

.

I knock on her front door, shaking my wet hair under the hood of my jacket. She opens her door, sighing.

"I wonderd why I always have rain water on the carpet when you leave here." She grins, letting me in, ignoring my mutters.

I pull off my hood, and jacket, kicking off my shoes. She sits on the coffee table, grabbing her English book from beside her. I yawn, still tired, and lie down on her couch. I close my eyes, hearing her flip through the pages.

"Okay. Define Onomatopoeia." I frown.

"A word representing a sound of something. Examples: Meow or Crash." I mutter. I can feel her smile.

"Very good, Eli. So if you use a rhyme in a poem, and decide to also use a slant rhyme..." I start to drift off, my mind shutting down.

_Eli stands facing Julia, the same Julia who was lying on the pavement, dead. _

_He stares at the bloody scrapes and scratches from the crash across her body. Her pale face scrunches in sadness. _

_"Why, Eli? Why didn't you drive me home, Eli?" She chokes out, taking a step towards him, her arm going out in front of her, as if to touch his face. His eyes dart to the glass sticking out of her forearm, dried with blood. _

_"I-I... Julia.. You said-" She screams, her hands covering her eyes. _

_"You didn't CARE! You could have driven me home and I would be alive!" She cries out, her eyes full of tears. His own fill with their tears, as he reaches out a hand towards her corpse._

_"Julia, you said to me before you left that night when we argued, not to drive you ho-" She screams again, her face turning dark and cruel. _

_"YOU DIDN'T CARE! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! ITS YOUR FAULT!" She yells with blind fury, her hands still covering her ears over her bloody and matted hair. _

_Eli chokes out a cry. _

_"Julia-" She doesn't hear him as she continues to shake, still angry. Tears slip down his face, as he falls to his knees on the ground, letting out sobs. _

_"Eli..." A new soft voice fills his ears as he looks up to another woman's face. _

_"Eli.." She says, her hand clutching his arm. _

"ELI!" Clare yells loudly, shaking me furiously now. I open my wet eyes, staring at her.

"Are you alright? You kept saying Julia's name and sobbing." She says softy, her hands clutching my shoulders. She kneels next to my head on the floor by the couch.

"..Yeah." I managed to choke out, wiping on of my eyes, feeling the tears. She smiles, sitting me up on her couch, moving to sit next to me.

"Is this why you couldn't get any sleep?" She asks out softly, her hand clutching my knee, her eyes full of worry. I just nod, wiping my other eye. I try to think of something to say to her, covering why I'm crying, or was saying Julia's name in my sleep, but nothing comes to mind, so I choke out the first thing I manage to think of.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I ask, and then realize what I have said, turning away, blushing madly. Her hand squeezes my knee.

"Of course, if you want to. Its only nine o' clock, so you might to go home and get some clothes.. and I think its still raining.." She trails off, looking out the window, also blushing.

"Its okay, I just have to tell my mom. I have a spare set of clothes in Morty, for when I camp out at Adam's." I turn towards her, my eyes drifting to her pursed lips.

"Clare?" I ask into the air, as her eyes meet mine, the blue in them brightening again.

"Hmm?" Her hand comes up to brush a piece of hair out of my eye. Before I can think of what I'm doing, I lean down, and kiss her gently. Her arm wraps around my neck lightly, her other hand still on my knee. My hands find her back, pulling her slightly closer. I run my tongue over her lip, and he opens her mouth, her tongue battling with mine.

I pull away, resting my forehead on hers. Her breath hits my face, her eyes fluttering.

"I-... Eli.." She murmurs, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Clare.. thank you." I smile into her hair, until she pulls away from me, getting up. She fixes her hair, walking towards the phone.

"Er... I was going to order pizza, do you want some?" I nod, smirking at her flustered expression, getting up, and making my way outside her house towards Morty. I grab my bag out the trunk, slamming it back down. I head back inside her house, my phone to my ear. I tell my mom I'm staying at Adam's house and she says okay, and tells me goodbye.

.

We sit in front of Clare's tv, watching Ripleys. The box of pizza sits on the coffee table, next to our glasses of water. I grab mine, leaning back in the couch, yawning again.

Clare sits next to me, crossing her legs under her side of the blanket. She turns to me, her hand bunched up in the sheet. She looks at the clock behind me.

"Wow, its already 3 in the morning." She closes the half empty pizza box, laying on her side. I nod, putting my empty glass down, leaning on my arm, watching the screen. My mind drifts, but I remain awake.

I shake my head a few minutes later, feeling a weight on my knees. I turn to my left seeing Clare huddled up, leaning on my folded legs. I smile, pulling a curly lock of hair out of her face. I realize she is asleep, not paying attention. I reach for the remote, turning off the tv, watching the light fade from the room.

My fingers find hers, and entertwine them. I lay my head on the propped up pillow, praying that the nightmare won't come to me.

I start to drift of to sleep, without bad dreams, or seeing Julia.

I smirk in my sleep, my hand tightening with Clare's. Julia seems to lie dormant in my mind, as I sleep, dreamlessly for the first time since April 22, 2009.

_I'm sorry Julia_, I think before finally letting sleep overcome me.

I silently thank Clare for inviting me over to her house to study. No way in hell am I ever letting her ride her bike home alone.

_Ever._

.

**Wow this was a long one. I thought I'd excercize my Degrassi skills. How'd I do, eh? When Eli said "Clare.. thank you." It was deja vu for me. Eli and Julia's argument over her mother hitting her is not, I repeat not, accurate. But its no ones fault. The director hasn't revealed what they argued about before she went home on her bike, getting killed by a car accident. :( Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any spelling errors in this story! Review please!**


End file.
